


Mornings Are Not That Bad

by misskittykinz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskittykinz/pseuds/misskittykinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets morning wood and Dave finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are Not That Bad

 

It was early in the morning the sun was peeking through the curtains. Dave woke up groaning. He tried to reach for his shades only to realize his arms were trapped at his side."What the hell?" Dave questioned his voice raspy with sleep. He opened his eyes glancing over his shoulder to look at none other than his best friend John Egbert. Who may or may not be his totally not ironic homo crush. John had his arms wrapped around Dave’s torso with his face pushed against the back of Dave’s shoulder. John’s legs were entangled with his. Dave was highly aware of John’s morning wood pressing into his ass, and it didn’t help that they were both wearing only a tee-shirt and boxers. Shit. Goddamn shit.

Dave shifted slightly to see how firm Johns grip was because if he woke up damn that would be awkward. When Dave shifted the only thing he accomplished was rubbing his ass more firmly against John’s erection. John made a small noise in his sleep and tightened his grip on Dave. "Now’s a good time as any." Dave mumbled. He pushed back into John grinding his ass against John’s erection. John let out a small breathy moan in his sleep and pushed his hips forward. Oh yes. Yes yes yes yes. Dave was finally going to get what he wanted. Dave bite his lip as he placed his hand over Johns and guided it towards his now fully hard erection. Dave groaned at the friction it caused and tilted his head back bumping into John. "Oww!" John exclaimed waking up with a start. "Shit." Dave started to panic nononnono he wasn’t supposed to wake up.

"Uh.. Dave what were.." John’s words trailed off as a blush spread across his cheeks at the realization of what was happening. Johns grip loosed but he didn’t let go. "I.. Oh gosh Dave. I'm sorry." He began to let go but there was no way Dave was letting this opportunity just slip by. Dave grabbed Johns arm as he was pulling away and pushed his ass back against Johns still hard bulge. John let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Dave guided Johns hand back to his own erection. "Come on John. Gotta finish what you started" Dave said. "Dave I didn't mean to- Ahh" Johns words trailed off into a moan as Dave rolled his hips back against John. John was hesitant but started to palm Dave trough his boxers as he grinded against his ass. John placed light kisses on Dave’s neck making him groan.

They were both breathing hard now moving their hips together bringing each other closer. John stuck his hand down Dave’s boxers and started to pump his straining erection. "D-dave so close" John said in between pants. John rolled his hips against Dave once more before letting out a groan as he came. John breathed heavily onto Dave’s neck as he pumped Dave faster. "Johnn!" Dave moan as hot streams of cum spilled on John’s hand. They laid there for a minute or so getting there breathing under control. "Damn Egbert." Dave said laughing lightly. "Oh shut up!" John replied burying his face into the crook of Dave’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting. Its just something I put together really quick. Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
